You know I couldn't resist
by White Assassin
Summary: Personne ne peut résister à un chibi... Même pas lui. // EdEnvy - OS


**You know I couldn't resist**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Base** : _FMA_

**Genre** : Romance – General – One-Shot – Shonen-Ai

**Résumé** : Personne ne peut résister à un chibi... Même pas lui. // EdEnvy - OS

**Music** : ''_Naraku no Hana_'' (**Eiko Shimamiya**) – ''_Daiya no Hana_'' (**Yuriko**) – ''_Perfect Enemy_'' (**t.A.T.u.**) – ''_I'm in heaven when you kiss me_'' (**ATC**)

**Note** : Un new OS! Yeah! :D Tout mimi, cette fois... Et du EdEnvy, pour changer xD Profitez-en bien, car je n'en publierai pas d'autres d'ici une semaine au moins T-T (voire plus) Mais bonne nouvelle! Quand je reviendrai de vacances, vous aurez la suite (et surtout la fin!) de ''_Moments_'' :) (**Envy** : _Bah il serait temps!_). Enfin, petite modif', j'ai rajouté un truc : Music ;) Comme ça, vous pourrez voir ce qui m'a servit pour l'écriture de cet OS (et dans l'ordre, en plus!) Voilou, assez de paroles inutiles, je vous laisse lire tranquilles ;p

* * *

- Temps de merde...

Envy donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou qu'il envoya quelques mètres plus loin et grommela de nouveau :

- Journée de merde...

- ....

- QUOI?! Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça, toi?! Tu veux ma photo?!

Le pauvre enfant qui dévisageait Envy, et qui avait osé se demander pourquoi il portait une jupe, partit en courant sans demander son reste, surtout à la vue du bras d'Envy, transmuté en lame acérée.  
Aussitôt que le garçon eut disparut, Envy fit reprendre à son bras une forme normale, et marmonna un flot d'injures, avant de reprendre sa route. Enfin, sa ''route'', c'est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'il errait, plutôt. Sans savoir où aller, il se laissait guider par ses pas au travers des rues et ruelles de Central. Pourquoi? C'est bien simple. Il avait dû se lever du pied gauche, voilà tout. Un rien l'exaspérait, aujourd'hui. En fait, ça avait commencé par le fait qu'il avait dû subir la présence de Wrath pendant une heure car Sloth s'était absentée. Ensuite, son humeur avait empirée lorsqu'il avait voulut passer ses nerfs sur un certain blondinet, et qu'il s'était retrouvé devant une porte close, car le jeune alchimiste n'était pas chez lui.

- BORDEL!!

Et enfin, il pleuvait des cordes. Enfin, de l'eau. Bref, c'est pareil.

- Je dois être maudit... soupira Envy en fixant le ciel grisâtre dont tombaient de fines gouttelettes translucides et glacées.

Il recueillit au creux de sa main droite quelques gouttes de pluie, les laissant glisser le long de sa paume, puis, faisant la moue, secoua la tête, comme l'aurait fait un chat trop mouillé, essayant de se débarrasser de toute l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage.

- Rah... On est pourtant en été! Du soleil, c'est trop demander?!

Énervé, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur un vieux banc en bois, regardant d'un œil morne défiler les quelques humains qui passaient devant lui, se demandant s'il était possible d'accélérer le temps pour mettre un terme à cette journée qui n'en finissait pas.

- ...

Envy bailla longuement, puis, se perdant dans ses réflexions philosophiques (ou pas) sur le temps qui passe, s'endormit, bercé par le clapotis des gouttes sur le pavé d'une des innombrables ruelles de Central.

* * *

- Atchaa!!!

Edward éternua une énième fois.

- Temps de merde...

Le jeune alchimiste regarda avec hargne le ciel de plus en plus sombre de ce début d'après-midi, marchant avec rage, et grommelant des choses incompréhensibles à propos d'un colonel qui abusait de son autorité... Juste avant de trébucher d'une manière très classe (**Nda** : _Pure ironie_) et de s'étaler au sol... Ou plutôt dans une flaque. Et oui, c'est ça, quand on se promène le nez en l'air, que voulez-vous...

- Journée de merde!!!! cria-t-il en se relevant précipitamment, écumant, et visiblement trempé.

Il ramassa avec agacement le parapluie (rouge!) qu'il tenait juste avant de tomber -et qui, manifestement, ne lui avait servit à rien vu qu'il était à présent mouillé de la tête au pieds-, et soupira. Décidément, cette journée qui avait déjà mal commencé ne semblait pas décidée à prendre fin. Enfin... Le point positif était qu'il avait pu prendre son après-midi, même s'il avait dû bosser comme un fou pour faire tout son travail de la journée dans la matinée -y compris celui de Roy Mustang, cela va de soi-. C'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait dans une des innombrables ruelles de Central, ne voulant que trop peu, afin de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, affronter la cohue, véritable marrée humaine, qui circulait actuellement dans les grandes avenues de la ville.

- Ah.... Je suis crevé... Si ça continue, je vais m'endormir sur pl...

Il se stoppa net.

- ....

A quelques dizaines de mètres de lui... Là-bas, sur un banc... Ce n'était quand même pas...?

- Envy?

Edward plissa les yeux, comme pour être sûr, et rigola.

- Je suis con...C'est carrément pas possible...

Pourtant, la ressemblance était troublante. Mais ça serait quand même étonnant qu'Envy soit là, assis sur un banc, dans une ruelle...

- J'en étais sûr... Je n'aurai pas dû accepter de boire ce café bizarre que m'a donné le colonel... J'ai des hallucinations, maintenant.

Le blond se jura de toucher deux mots à son supérieur au sujet des tentatives d'empoisonnement, et se remit à marcher, plus prudemment, cependant.

- ....

Plus il se rapprochait, plus les doutes qui l'habitaient se dissipaient. Et, étrangement, alors qu'il se voulait discret, plus la distance entre lui et cette étrange hallucination se réduisait, plus il accélérait, se retrouvant finalement en train de courir à une vitesse incroyable -surtout pour sa petite taille- (**Mwa** : _Patapé, Ed..._).

- J'y crois pas.

Et si. Maintenant qu'il était en face de cette hallucination, il était obligé de l'admettre : ça n'en était pas une. Assis en face de lui, en train de dormir qui plus est, et ruisselant de pluie... C'était bien lui. Envy. Aucun doute là-dessus. Personne à part lui ne serait capable de se balader habillé de cette façon. Même pour lui faire une blague.

- Hé!

Edward brandit son parapluie en direction de l'homonculus, s'attendant à un mouvement, une réflexion... Une réaction, quoi. Mais rien.

- HÉ! Je te parle!

Il essaya de hausser la voix, cherchant où se trouvait le piège. Car c'était sûr, il y en avait un. Légèrement inquiet, Edward regarda à droite et à gauche. Peut-être que les autres homonculus étaient embusqués, prêts à en découdre avec lui...

- ENVY!!!

Aucune réponse. Il dû alors se rendre à l'évidence une seconde fois : Envy ne faisait pas semblant, et dormait réellement, là, sous une pluie battante et glacée.

- .....

Un silence pesant s'installa. Edward resta planté pendant un instant sans oser faire le moindre geste, tendant toujours son parapluie vers Envy, puis soupira :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre ici?...

Edward fit légèrement la moue et haussa les épaules.

- Bah... C'est pas mon problème...

Il tourna les talons et continua son chemin... Sur trois mètres exactement. Juste avant de s'arrêter de nouveau.

- ...........................................

Il dévisagea l'homonculus, qui, assoupit, semblait sans défense.

- Et dire que c'est un véritable monstre, d'habitude... On dirait qu'il est complètement inoffensif...

Il parcourut de nouveau les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'Envy, sous le regard interrogateur des quelques passants qui se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver pour faire autant d'aller-retour, et fixa pendant quelques instants le visage paisible et endormi de son ennemi. Pour une fois qu'il n'y était pas peint une expression de haine, de rancœur ou de jalousie, ça le changeait drôlement. Edward murmura :

- C'est... Mystique... Nan... C'est carrément flippant, en fait.

Une étrange attirance le forçait à ne pas bouger. Il était comme hypnotisé par cette autre facette d'Envy qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qu'il découvrait avec étonnement et curiosité. A le voir comme ça, il avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. C'était peut-ête dû à toute cette eau qui s'écoulait, dans de magnifiques mouvements sinueux, le long de ses joues, et qui faisait ressortir l'extrême blancheur de sa peau... Ou alors à cette mèche, ruisselante elle aussi, de cheveux rebelles qui tombait devant ses yeux clos, et qui, bien que mouillée, se soulevait au rythme harmonieux de la respiration de l'homonculus... Sans s'en rendre compte, Edward avança sa main lentement vers le visage d'Envy, voulant dégager cette mèche qui le perturbait, espérant faire disparaître avec elle cette émotion inconnue qui envahissait et embrumait son esprit. En fait, il n'y avait pas que ça. Il se surpris à vouloir voir entièrement le visage endormi d'Envy. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était comme une attraction contre laquelle lutter était impossible...

- .......

Ses doigts tremblants n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Mais c'était vrai. Cette mèche était énervante.

- .......

Tout à coup, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toucher la dite mèche, Envy détourna légèrement la tête en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible, faisant sursauter le pauvre alchimiste, qui retira sa main aussitôt, et se tint prêt à riposter au moindre mouvement suspect de l'homonculus, voire à une possible attaque. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'Envy n'avait fait que bouger dans son sommeil, et qu'il avait l'air ridicule à s'inquiéter pour si peu.

- J'ai vraiment cru qu'il s'était réveillé.... pensa Edward en cherchant tant bien que mal à calmer sa respiration haletante et les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Le blond laissa échapper un rire face à sa réaction exagérée et à l'absurdité de la situation, juste avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait pensé quelques minutes auparavant. Il rougit subitement, et se dit :

- Faut vraiment que je prenne des vacances... Je tourne pas rond....

Il jeta un dernier regard à Envy, et s'apprêta à repartir, lorsque, constatant que la pluie redoublait d'intensité, une pensée traversa son esprit :

- Mais... Il n'a pas froid, trempé comme ça?

Ses mains se serrèrent sur le parapluie qu'il tenait, alors qu'il fixait Envy, hésitant à partir.

- ...................

Un horrible dilemme eut lieu dans sa tête. Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'inquiétait autant qu'Envy soit mouillé, trempé, ou Dieu sait quoi?! Et puis, en plus, au point où il en était, deux ou trois gouttes de plus ne changeraient rien.

- ..................

La pluie s'accentua davantage. Edward en était à un point d'hésitation si avancé qu'il tournait presque sur lui-même, ne sachant que faire entre partir et...

- ......!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ça avait beau être un homonculus, un être qui n'était même pas humain et qui n'avait pas d'âme... En le voyant comme ça, sous la pluie, seul.... Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'en fichait. Sans pouvoir contrôler ses gestes, il se trouva en train de déposer le parapluie aux côtés d'Envy, pour qu'il le trouve en se réveillant.

- ................

Étrangement, ça aurait dû lui suffire... Mais le blond réfléchit et se dit :

- Mais si je lui laisse mon parapluie... A tous les coups il va se barrer avec, et je vais jamais le retrouver...

Il sembla en proie à un nouveau dilemme :

- Déjà que cet abrutit de colonel m'a piqué celui que j'avais hier parce qu'il ''ne voulait pas mouiller ses gants''....Si je perds celui-là, Alphonse ne me ratera pas!

Edward marqua une pause, respira profondément et.....

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heureusement qu'Envy à un sommeil profond, car le cri que venait de pousser Edward avait quand même réussi à réveiller, à l'autre bout de la ville, Roy, qui, profitant de l'absence de Riza, s'était accordé quelques minutes (heures) de repos (pas) mérité.

- Et merde!

Edward s'assit brutalement à côté d'Envy, aussi rouge qu'il était possible de l'être, attrapa violemment le parapluie qu'il avait posé à ses côtés peu de temps auparavant et le tint au-dessus d'eux deux en faisant une moue, et affichant un air mélangeant résignation et embarras.

- Mais je te préviens! Je reste que cinq minutes, hein! S'exclama-t-il à l'adresse d'Envy, oubliant que celui-ci dormait profondément.

* * *

- Hmmm?

Envy leva les yeux au ciel. Tiens? Il ne pleuvait plus? Et pourquoi le ciel était-il rouge?

- ......

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être le ciel qui était de cette couleur là. Encore à moitié endormi, il plissa les yeux, cherchant à distinguer ce qui pouvait bien se tenir au-dessus de sa tête.

- Un... Parapluie?

C'était donc pour ça qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Logique, s'il était sous un parapluie, en même temps. Bah... Tant mieux.

- Mais...

Ses idées n'étant plus embrumées par les restes de rêves qui s'y étaient accrochés, Envy eut alors une réflexion tout à fait logique : Comment se faisait-il qu'il y avait un parapluie au-dessus de sa tête? Il se redressa précipitamment, se réveillant alors complètement (et brutalement).

- Grmmmm....!!

Un murmure de mécontentement se fit entendre sur sa gauche, le faisant sursauter.

- QUE....???!!!

Il resta coi, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. En même temps, il fallait le comprendre : ça fait toujours un choc de voir son pire ennemi dormir contre vous et grommeler quand vous bougez parce que le bois du banc est moins confortable que votre épaule.

- ...............

Étrangement, le premier sentiment qu'il ressentit ne fut pas de la haine, mais de la surprise. Bien qu'il aurait eut de quoi s'énerver, en fait. Enfin, il répara vite cette erreur :

- De quel droit tu pionces sur moi, abrutit?!

Il se leva alors complètement, si bien que la tête d'Edward glissa le long du dossier du banc, sans qu'il se réveille pour autant. Envy contempla alors la scène pour le moins insolite qu'il avait sous les yeux : Edward, apparemment endormi profondément, à moitié allongé sur le banc et sous un parapluie rouge, les cheveux et le visage mouillés (les vêtements aussi, mais moins), et enveloppé dans sa cape de la même couleur que le dit parapluie. D'ailleurs, Envy n'eut pas à se forcer beaucoup pour faire un lien entre ce dernier et le blond. Ce qui le fit d'ailleurs (légèrement) sortir de ses gonds :

- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de me protéger de la pluie, crevette?!

Edward fronça les sourcils, et donna un coup de poing dans le vide. Continuant à dormir, manifestement. Envy s'étonna tout de même :

- Dingue... Il réagit même en dormant.

Même si ça aurait pu paraître drôle, Envy se resaissit immédiatement et empoigna, avec sa douceur habituelle, les cheveux d'Edward, qui émit un son entre le grognement et le gémissement. Toutefois, Envy, qui s'apprêtait à jeter Edward au sol et à le rouer de coups de pieds, resta bloqué devant son visage endormi. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de lui faire sentir à quel point il détestait recevoir de la compassion... Surtout de la part d'un humain... Et en particulier de LUI!

- ......!!!!

Il relâcha les cheveux d'Edward, et s'empara brutalement du parapluie en poussant un cri de rage, et hurla :

- RÉVEILLE-TOI! ALLEZ, DEBOUT!!

Pour toute réponse, Edward tourna légèrement la tête.

- TE FOUS PAS DE MOI, JE SAIS QUE TU DORS PAS!!!!!

Le blond émit juste un soupir, presque imperceptible, mais ne bougea toujours pas, au grand dam d'Envy qui dû admettre... Qu'il ne pouvait pas le frapper. En tout cas, pas en le voyant endormi comme ça. Quelque chose bloquait son poing, qu'il tenait pourtant fermé, et prêt à frapper le jeune alchimiste qui lui était offert, sans défense, en face de lui. Se rendant compte, avec énervement, de son impuissance face à cet être qui, même endormi, lui tenait tête, Envy brandit le parapluie et s'exclama :

- Ah ouais?! Tu veux jouer à ça?! Ben tu peux toujours courir pour que je te le rende, ton parapluie! SALUT!

Et, au bord de la crise de nerfs, il tourna les talons... Juste avant de se sentir agrippé. Enfin, de sentir qu'on tirait sur sa jupe-short, et que s'il faisait un pas de plus, elle cèderait. Ce qui serait fort embêtant. Il tourna la tête avec tout le calme qu'il possédait (c'est-à-dire très peu), et, en voyant la main d'Edward agrippée à sa jupe-short, leva sa main gauche, prêt à lui faire lâcher prise de manière brutale, quand un murmure parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles :

- Envy...

Sa main resta suspendue dans les airs. Il l'avait entendu, là, à l'instant. La voix d'Edward. Il en était sûr. Il venait de prononcer son nom.

- Envy...

De nouveau.

- .......

Rêvait-il de lui? Il n'en savait rien. Mais en tout cas, son cœur accéléra subitement sa cadence, surtout à la vue d'Edward, à moitié endormi, trempé, et cherchant apparemment à le retenir près de lui. Surtout, un détail n'échappa pas aux yeux améthyste d'Envy : la bouche légèrement entrouverte de l'alchimiste. C'est fou... Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, mais ses lèvres l'attiraient d'une manière incroyable. Une goutte de pluie y perla, comme une invitation momentanée à venir les goûter. Invitation que ne refusa pas Envy, qui, sans trop savoir pourquoi, se pencha vers le visage d'Edward, et y déposa un baiser papillon. Edward tourna de nouveau la tête et murmura de nouveau :

- Envy...

L'interpelé sentit la main du blond se resserrer sur ses vêtements, et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose pour cet être, même si c'était un humain, qui murmurait son nom.

- Sale palmier!

- ............................................................

Un ange passa. Envy, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe, grimaça, aussi.

- LÂCHE-MOI!!!!!!!!!

Envy fit lâcher prise à Edward, et tourna les talons encore une fois, martelant le sol et se vengeant sur le pauvre parapluie, qui n'y était pourtant pour rien.

- Envy!

- QUOI?! S'exclama l'homonculus dans un soupir d'exaspération.

- Emmène-moi...

Là, Envy resta interloqué. Il dormait vraiment? C'était louche quand même. Il resta dubitatif, se demandant si Edward était vraiment dans les bras de Morphée, où s'il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule (**Mwa** : _Veuillez me passer l'expression, mais Envy à tenu à ce que je la mette..._).

- ......

Il se croyait où?! L'emmener? Pourquoi faire? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il le ferait, en plus?!

- Emmène-moi....

Le ton n'était même pas suppliant, mais confiant. On aurait dit une affirmation, même pas un ordre. Comme s'il savait très bien qu'Envy ne pourrait pas le laisser là. Et ça énervait drôlement ce dernier. C'est ce qu'il croyait, ce minus? Qu'il ferait ses quatre volontés? Faut pas pousser non plus!

- .........

Pourtant, la même sensation reparut dans le corps d'Envy. Il sentait la situation lui échapper, sa concentration et sa résignation se perdre dans les abîmes de son esprit embrouillé. Edward, qui lui murmurait dans un souffle ''emmène-moi'', avec ses cheveux d'un blond doré, trempés et ébouriffés, ses vêtements mal mis, c'était.... Trop. Même pour lui.

- Je suis sûr...

Il s'approcha.

- ... Et certain...

Il déposa le parapluie. Tant pis, ils seraient mouillés. S'ils peuvent l'être plus que maintenant.

- ... Que tu savais pertinemment que je ne pourrai pas résister, O'chibi-san...

Il attrapa Edward par la taille, qui, assoupit, se laissa manipuler sans aucune résistance, et lui offrit un second baiser. Pendant un instant, une infime seconde, Envy eut l'impression de voir les yeux dorés du blond s'entrouvrir et plonger dans les siens, améthystes... Il eut aussi l'impression de sentir qu'il lui rendait son baiser. Mais après tout... Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression....

- Ou peut-être pas.

Envy ouvrit de grands yeux. Il venait d'entendre distinctement la voix d'Edward. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il ne dormait pas, si seulement il ne semblait pas aussi inerte.

- Bah... Allez, on va rester ici trois cent ans non plus! Hop!

Il embarqua Edward sur son dos, passant ses mains sous les jambes du blond pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Où voulait-il aller comme ça? Aucune idée. Là ou ses... Leurs pas les guideraient, sûrement. Si on lui avait dit qu'il ferait ce qu'il était en train de faire, il aurait sûrement nié, et répliqué que c'était impossible. Néanmoins, savoir qu'Edward était près de lui, collé à lui plus précisément, en train de dormir contre lui, alors qu'il le portait, et sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque... Il ne pouvait démentir ses sentiments, pour le coup.

- ......

Envy se rendit alors compte qu'il ne pleuvait plus et que quelques rayons de soleil furtifs traversaient l'épaisse couche de nuages gris qui s'étendait sur Central.... Aucun moyen de savoir si ça allait durer, mais bon, c'était toujours ça. Envy sourit, s'apprêta à se faire une réflexion à lui-même, quand il entendit Edward murmurer à sa place :

- Finalement, elle est pas si mal que ça, cette journée.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilou ;p Ça vous a plus, déplu? Go on review fidèles lecteurs! YEAH! En tout cas, mwa je me suis bien éclatée à écrire cet OS (bien que les premières lignes étaient une épreuve, manque d'idées u-u)

Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, donc je vais en rester là xD

BisouX à tous et à toutes, et à la prochaine!!

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
